Prank On The Farm
by Nincub
Summary: Stu pulled a prank that turned bad and now a hunter is a really pissed off man. What will happen? Please read and review
PRANK ON THE FARM

HARVEST MOON BELONGS TO MARVELOUS AND NATSUME

BASED ON HM BACK TO NATURE AND A HUNTER IS MY OC.

There is a hunter living not too far from Jack in Mineral Town in the mountains. The hunter is the same age as Jack and the other bachelors. He is brown skinned and tall with a muscular build which is buff but not hulking. He had a camouflage shirt and pants with brown boots.

His name is Sidney but goes by Sid. He lives in a large lodge alone with cows, a few hens a mare and his trusty hound Bar Killer. He is shy and a bit gruff at times. The villagers start to get used to the hunter after a few months living in Mineral Town. His great uncle passed away last year due to unknown reasons. Sid became the next heir to the estate since his relatives were not interested. And so Sid and Bar Killer hitched up Sally the horse and got his hunting rifle and gear ready to go. Sid talks in a Texan accent by the way.

Sid. Well, Barkiller. Ready to track down these varmints for me?

The dog barked in agreement and they set off in the forest to hunt game.

In town, there was a little redheaded boy and a little girl holding hands and playing at the church. The boy named Stu who lives with his older sister and grandma who are nurses. The boy can be a troublemaker at times pulling pranks like putting bugs in his sister Ellis bed. May on the other hand is sweet and meek. Her grandpaBarley who owns Yodel Ranch raises May on his own since her parents left her for unknown reasons. The two children heard gunshots go off in the distance and birds squawking.

May. W what was that?

Stu. Thats just the hunter in the woods shooting animals.

May. Thats awful. Poor animals.

Stu. The villagers gotta eat so the hunter Sid and farmer Jack provide the food to the town.

May. I guess so.

Stu snickered and May glared at the troublemaker.

May. Whats so funny?

Stu. Im gonna pull a prank on the hunter today. Im gonna use that sheep potion on his cows. Not to mention snooping in his yard.

May. Are you crazy? Its too dangerous to do that. What if you get caught or worse?

Stu snorted

Stu. Dont be a scaredy cat. What can go wrong? Nothing, thats what.

Later, Elli was done with her shift and headed to Stu to pick him up and Barley came for May. The trouble was about to begin.

After shooting plentiy of,fowl, Sid came to the lodge to put up the killin his cellar. His lodge had a living room with real deer heads mounted on the wall and the room was fully furnished. The kitchen and bedrooms look lively too. The hunter changed out of his hunting gear and into his casual clothes. He got his wallet and keys ready.

Sid. Good dog. We sure blasted the heck out of them varmints. Yes sir.

The dog barked and wagged his tail.

Sid. I got the best huntin dog ever. Ill give you a slab of deer meat as a reward.

Sid fed his dog and got ready to go.

Sid. Ill be gone for a while so hold the fort down, boy.

The dog barked in response.

Sid. Thats a good boy.

And so Sid locked the house and went to town to run errands in his pickup truck.

At Elli house

Stu was thinking of a way to succeed in his plan. He thought long and hard until he thought of an awful idea.

Stu. Ill just sneak in Jacks and take his sheep potion and zip to the hunters farm. Itsperfect.

Elli. Whats perfect?

Stu jumped in frightt and stammered.

Stu. N nothing, Elli. Its a perfect day out here.

Elli. Ok. Tim has called me back in office. Jack collapsed on the farm again so ill be back shortly. Grandma is asleep so be good. Ok?

Stu nodded yes and the nurse went to the clinic. After a good while, Stu snuck out the door. It wasnt long before he went to Jacks and much to his delight, the door was unlocked.

Stu. All I gotta do is go inside, look in the toolbox and leabe with the potion. Here we go.

Stu went inside to look for the sheep potion. He stumbled across a box and opened it. In good luck, there it was next to the cow potion. It was a bluish green liquid with a label SP Use on sheep only.

Stu. There it is. Its mine now. Heeheehee.

The little weasel zipped out the house and dashed in the lower part of the mountain. Straight ahead is Sids and Stu dashed to the barn to do the dirty deed.

Stu. Which cow should I test? Hmmm

Stu looked around and picked a larger one with a blue bell. Stu walked to its stall and doused the potion on the cow. After a moment, the cow acted strange making noises. Stu laughed at it and stopped when he heard a truck pulling up the driveway.

Stu. Uh oh. Gotta hide in the hay.

Sid got out of his pickup and went in the house with groceries, turbojolt xl and ammo for his guns.

Bar Killer greeted his master as the duo put up the groceries.

Sid. Held the fort down, boy?

THe hound barked.

Sid. Good dog. Im watchin some Megabot Ultron on the tube with a nice chow to eat.

The hunting duo watched tb and relaxed for a while.

Back with Stu.

Stu. The coast is clear. Phew.

Stu went out the barn leaving his knapsack behind. He went to the henhouse and yelled at the chickens stirring them up and freaking the cows out.

Sid and Bar Killer jumped up by the noise. Bar Killer started barking and growling while Sid hollered.

Sid

. What the hell is going on out there?!

Sid rushed for his gun and loaded rounds. The pair checked on the cows and much to his hoor, the cow turned over sickly.

Sid. Sufferin swampsuckers! Are you ok? Dont die on me now.

Looking at the knapsack with Stus name on it, Sids eyes narrowed and even more when the sheep potion fell out. Luckily, animal meds were given to the cow. Sid unloaded his gun and went out the barn.

Sid. So it was that little weasel who did it.

Sid saw Stu and gave chase.

Sid. Hey you! Come back here!

Stu. Bye bye.

At Jacks.

Elli. I cant find Stu anywhere. Where could he be?

Jack. I dont know but hopefully.

Stu burst through the door startling Jack and Elli.

Jack. There you are. Elli was looking for you.

Elli. Where have you been? We will discuss this when we get home…

Elli got angry but a loud yell and banging was started.

Sid. Jack! Stu! Get out here! Answer me dagnabbit!

Jack and Elli answered the door and a pissed off Sid glared at Stu scaring him. Elli calmed the hunter down and sat him down.

Elli. What happened? Why are you so angry and whats stus knapsack and a sheep potion in your hand?

Jack. My sheep potion is gone.

Sid. That kid of yours trespassed on my property and almost killed Patti with a sheep potion . Stirred up my hens and ran like a devil.

Jack and Elli glared at Stu and Sid showed the scene of the crime to the trio.

Elli. Thats awful! Stu, I am very disappointed In you.

Jack. Stu, why did you use my sheep potion on Sids cow? She could have died and could damage Sids farm.

Stu felt ashamed and told the truth. He apologized to the three adults for his actions.

Sid. Thats good you were honest with us but what you did today, thats where you went wrong.

Jack. Theres gonna be punishment for you. But your sister thoughtof one already.

Elli. Correct. Stu, no tv or video games for two weeks. No dessert for a week. And you have to stay in your room and think about your actions.

Sid. Tell you what kid. Once your punishment is up, ill get you a megabot video game. Hows that sound?

Stu got perked up and all is forgiven. Two weeks later, Stu got the new game from Sid and an action figure from Jack. All went well.

.end

AN. Thats the end of the story. Please read review follow and favorite this story and my previous ones. I also updated my Dead or Alive fanfiction, When Girls Turn Furry with a new chapter added. Chapter 4 up next. Thanks for 21 views and counting for that story. Until next time.

Nincub out.


End file.
